


十日谈

by 风城 (anne926)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot Collection
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne926/pseuds/%E9%A3%8E%E5%9F%8E
Summary: 风城的一系列单篇合集代发，姐攻妹攻都有。警告：R18！点击本文则证明您保证自己年满18岁，并希望看到此类内容。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. 秘密

安娜，阿伦戴尔的女王、这位端庄优雅，大方得体的女王，总是能气定神闲地坐在王座上，注视着她所统治的一切。她是一位贤明且睿智的女王，全阿伦戴尔的人民，聊起她的时候，都会竖起大拇指。

“她可真是美丽又善良。”人们如此说道。

当然，这些人自然不可能知道安娜女王的秘密。即便是她的丈夫克里斯托弗也不知道她的秘密，这也难怪，虽贵为阿伦戴尔为驸马爷，克里斯托弗从未进入过她的房间，更别提一亲女王的芳泽。他们只是举行了形式上的婚礼，但实际上，男女之事，他们未尝行过，起码在克里斯托弗那边，是这样的。

之所以这样说，乃是因为阿伦戴尔的女王，早就精于此道。她的姐姐，阿伦戴尔的上一任女王，早就让她尝了那禁果的滋味。那是多年前的一个下雪的夜晚，两人在寒冷中相拥而眠，在幸福的微笑与眼泪中，安娜失去了少女的贞洁，同样，也种下了那让人无法割舍，无法忘怀，无法言喻的欲望之种。

自那次以后，安娜总会在无月的夜晚，挽着姐姐的手，向她贪婪地索取一点爱。而在白天，她也会在花园中，在书房里，在众目睽睽下，用那隐秘的方式，或交替摩擦双腿，或用手指的轻轻撩拨，安慰自己那饥渴的灵魂。

“我们的公主可真是纯洁又可爱。”人们如此说道，他们大错特错，一如即往。公主可爱是可爱，可纯洁嘛，在艾莎女王面前，有待商榷。安娜公主，总是想方设法地取悦自己的姐姐，当然，也会让自己的姐姐取悦自己。她们从一个月一次，到一个月两次，再到一周一次，一周两次……艾莎学会了用淡妆来掩盖自己的疲惫，妹妹的放肆，使她有些难以应对。但这又有什么办法呢？她爱自己的妹妹，无可救药地爱着自己的妹妹，没有妹妹不行，没有妹妹会死。白天里只要想到妹妹的手指，妹妹的舌头，妹妹那娇小却又柔暖的胸脯，妹妹那因快感而上翻的白眼和嘴角……这一切的一切，使她面无颜色，茶饭不思，无法自拔。于是，她总是紧紧夹着自己的双腿，生怕露了一丝马尾。但越是夹着腿，她就越是想安娜。

“我求求你放过我吧。”

艾莎这样说道，半是对安娜，半是对自己。

后来，艾莎女王退了位，她成为了自然之灵。安娜从公主，摇身一变，成为女王。兴许是因为年纪增长，兴许是因为艾莎离开了她。她愈来愈欲求不满，在姐姐在家的日子里。她一刻也不离开床，仿佛要和姐姐做到脑海融化，做到天崩地裂也全然不顾。有时候，就连艾莎也害怕起了自己的妹妹，因为，她要骑着马离开阿伦戴尔，若是做得太过火，腰酸背痛，双腿颤抖，那别说骑马了，就连走路都是问题。

“安娜，我们可以……休息一下吗？”

艾莎气喘吁吁，今夜已是三次爬上顶峰，她的头除了眩晕，还是眩晕，腰间除了酸软，还是酸软，双腿之间，除了湿润，还是……

妹妹的手指……

“我要吃掉你！”

作为阿伦戴尔的女王，安娜说到做到，说一不二，说干就干。艾莎，一周回家一次，有时候两周回家一次，这对阿伦戴尔的女王来说，已经够久了。毕竟，在她脑海之中，除了家国大事，只有姐姐，只有姐姐，只有姐姐！

“姐姐……”

安娜从不说情话，她总是先撒娇，再说自己忍耐的辛苦，接着，她或粗暴，或温柔，剥开姐姐的衣衫。有时候她喜欢穿着衣服的姐姐，有时候则不喜欢。这取决于安娜的急切程度及心情。接着，安娜的腰往前顶，指尖如同水流，融入姐姐的身体，嘴巴，如同婴儿渴望母乳，吮吸着艾莎的蓓蕾。她要，她是女王，她要，她掌控一切，她要，她的姐姐！

“我不会放过你的！”

她自然不可能放过自己的姐姐，她和姐姐一样，也喜欢在白日里紧紧地夹着自己的双腿……不 ！她比自己的姐姐还要喜欢这样做。艾莎只要想，她就能享受到妹妹的爱。可是，安娜必须等。时间一分一秒地流过，安娜交替摩擦双腿。

“艾莎……艾莎……”

伫立的山峰，安娜慢慢登顶。手心贴着姐姐的心跳，温柔得让姐姐心碎。

“艾莎……艾莎……”

娇嫩的花瓣，安娜轻轻掰开。舌尖贴着姐姐的皓齿，温暖得让姐姐沉醉

“艾莎……艾莎……”

甜美的佳酿。安娜细细品尝。舌尖舔着姐姐的花芯，舒服得让姐姐无法自拔。

“艾莎……艾莎……”

安娜闭上了眼睛，直到一个声音把她拉回现实。

“女王陛下，你还好吗？”

大臣问道，安娜女王回过神来。她还在开会，她不能露出窘态。于是，她站起身来，礼貌地向所有人道歉。大臣们也没说什么，安娜脸上的红晕，在他们看来，是女王身体健康的表现。安娜隐藏着自己的秘密，颤颤巍巍、小心翼翼地回到自己的房间。不消说，她那贴身衣物，早已一片泥泞，不成样子，她看都不看，就撩开裙子，把它扔到一边，接着，她从柜子翻了姐姐当年常戴的手套，那一双手套，一只咬在嘴里，一只戴上。

来吧，姐姐。

她不顾一切地开始揉搓起来，用的是那只戴着姐姐手套的手。她从不许自己伸进去，那是姐姐的特权。但这就足够了，对于安娜来说，这就足够了。不一会儿，她的身体就一阵颤抖，整个人瘫坐在地上。

“绝对不能放过你，艾莎！”

安娜轻轻说道，而随着妹妹的话音落地，远方的艾莎的全身也紧绷了起来，阿塔霍兰的冰窟里，冰雪女王一丝不挂，在她面前，是一个蓝色的安娜女王，那是她的记忆所形成的妹妹。她紧紧地抱着这个安娜，小声呢喃。

“再爱我多一点。”

“不会放过你！”

夜晚来临，安娜再一次与姐姐融为一体。


	2. 亲爱的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 与我的最爱一起写的

艾莎的呼吸声一如往常的平缓轻柔，空气中飘着淡淡的香味，安娜说不出那是什么味道，她只知道，那是姐姐的味道。这味道，使她的心跳得飞快。

“艾莎……”安娜鼓起勇气，轻声呼唤。

“你睡了吗？”

没有任何的回应，空气中依然只有平缓轻柔的呼吸声。

“我可以抱着你睡吗？”

“不许拒绝我……”

“喂，你倒是说话呀！你不说话，我当你答应了！”

没有任何的回应，空气中依然只有平缓轻柔的呼吸声。

安娜把脸贴在姐姐的背上，左手环过艾莎的腰，鼻尖与睡衣的丝绸轻轻磨擦，那股味道更加强烈了。

“喜欢你，要一直抱着你。”

“不许拒绝我……”

“艾莎，我可以亲亲你吗？”

没有任何的回应，空气中依然只有平缓轻柔的呼吸声。

安娜的嘴唇微微张开，牙齿轻轻叼住姐姐的睡衣。兴许是安娜的错觉，艾莎的呼吸声开始出现了微小的波澜，这微小波澜打起的小小浪花，击打在安娜的心头之上，又掀起了更大的浪花。

喜欢你！四周依然寂静，安娜对自己的心说道。时间的流动仿佛变慢了，窗外的月亮消逝于云霾之间。姐姐的身体暖暖的，安娜的嘴唇慢慢往上爬，从睡衣丝绸，到光滑细腻的皮肤，再到姐姐柔顺的发丝。她能感觉到，姐姐的身体在微微颤抖，她也知道，自己正在做危险的事情，可是，她就是忍不住。又怎么可以忍住呢？安娜的意识渐渐开始模糊，脑海中闪起点点火花。喜欢你，没错，就是喜欢你……

“喜欢你……”安娜轻声说道，那声音仿佛都不是自己的。

“我可以再……”

“姐姐……艾莎……我……”

艾莎的呼吸有些紊乱，眉头微微锁了起来，安娜轻轻地撩起姐姐的头发，咬住了姐姐的耳朵。

“安娜！”

艾莎的叫喊吓到了安娜，使她一时不小心咬破了艾莎的耳廓。

“痛痛.....安娜你搞什么鬼？”

“对不起.....” 安娜看到她的耳廓被咬出血了，”你还痛吗？” 伸舌头去舔舐伤口，沿着耳边缘滑溜，轻含耳垂，温热的舌头在里面打圈。

湿热湿润的感觉刺激了艾莎全身的神经，带来一阵的麻痺感。

安娜抬起艾莎的下巴让她面对着自己 “艾莎，我好喜欢你，” 安娜抱紧她，”我想亲你。”

四唇相贴的那一刻，全世界寂静了。唯一的声音是彼此的呼吸声、嘴唇吸吮声、舌头交接声、喘气声、衣服摩擦声和剧烈的心跳声。

自然的，顺着艾莎的颈项吸吮，感受她的炽热生命呼应。太好吃了，安娜不自觉地啃咬她的颈项肉，印上自己的征途。

好热。安娜喘气说。脸颊埋入她的颈窝中来舒缓炙热感。”我好热.....”安娜伸手掀开她的睡裙下摆进入她的肚皮上。微暖的温度感觉很舒服。

艾莎的手静悄悄的盖在安娜的前臂上，指尖在表面上来回的抚摸，给安娜带来一阵舒适的痒感。最后滑到她的手背上，握住她的手，送到自己的嘴边，亲吻。

”艾莎...” 安娜的声线软软的，”我想要...”

艾莎慢慢的亲吻安娜的指节到手心，从指间隙中相互勾着，脸颊轻蹭她手心。艾莎悄微倾过身子，贴近安娜身躯，”我也是” 四唇再次连接。彼此放开手，安娜覆上艾莎的胸部揉搓，艾莎环抱安娜腰际拉近。

身心结合，铺上永恒爱之路。


	3. 公务

阿伦戴尔周六的夜晚总是安逸且宁静的，一周的劳作结束，大多数人都在享受着周末的宁静，当然，女王并不在这大多数人当中，一国之主总有很多事务要处理，这是无可奈何的事情。

安娜点燃了书桌上的蜡烛，黄色的烛光照亮了她面前的文件，也照亮了她那带着疲惫的脸。淡淡的妆容之下，隐隐约约可以看到黑眼圈和小小的眼袋。这两周对她来说不容易，先是阿伦戴尔的贸易大会，接着是外国商团来访，还有各种各样的琐事，她已经有好几天没有睡过好觉了。

天啊，艾莎，是怎么处理好这些工作的呀！

她依然记得，当年艾莎还是女王的时候，她是怎么溜进艾莎房间的，她也记得，她是如何一直缠着艾莎，要和她玩那个游戏的。

“我的姐姐是超人吗？”

“我当然不是超人。”

艾莎的唇与安娜的额头相触，烛光微微闪烁，一切都与安娜的记忆一样。唯一不同的是，她从公主变成了女王，从一个无忧无虑的可爱女孩，变成了一个心事重重的成熟女人。

“想要玩游戏。”艾莎的声音如同安娜当年的娇嗔，绵软且香甜。姐姐的手紧紧攒着着妹妹的裙子，仿佛随时要扯开一般。

“不要闹了，艾莎，我还有工作要做。”

“好孩子，我们来玩嘛。”

艾莎的声音更嗲了，安娜知道，这是艾莎在学之前的自己。以前，在她还是公主的岁月里，当她想要姐姐的爱抚时，她总是这样缠着姐姐，向她索取爱与拥抱。

“艾莎，不要学我说话。”

“安娜，我没学你说话。”

安娜摇了摇头，以前，艾莎总是成熟稳重的一个。无论是索取，还是给予，艾莎都可以温柔地让她成为世界上最快乐的人。

“你放过我吧……”

但艾莎又怎么可能放过她呢？

艾莎的手轻轻地磨挲着妹妹的大腿，睡裙与肌肤相触，嘴唇，轻轻吻在后颈上，湿润温暖的唾液，带起几根发丝，痒丝丝的，安娜的腰有些酸了。欲望的种子在慢慢发芽，生长，含苞待放。

“今天你就没和我玩游戏，你知道克里斯托弗有多无聊吗？”

“我知道，他这个人……”

“不要提他，你是我的，好孩子。”

“不许……叫我孩子……”

“你和我玩，我就……”

“我……我要工作！”安娜叹了一口气，她挪了挪大腿，身体的某处很不舒服，但是她没有办法，只能忍耐，相比起自己的小小欲望，自然是国家大事更为重要，“艾莎，你能……稍等一会吗……就一会……”

“不，我不可以。”

“好吧。”

艾莎站起身来，月光洒在她的身上，柔顺的发丝，似是带着泪光的双眼，还有那双手纤细的手，这一切都浮现在安娜的脑海中。艾莎慢慢地走到床边，那带着求而不得的哀怨的叹息，传到了妹妹的耳朵中。小小的石头，打到了平静的水面上，激起涟漪与波纹。

“安娜。”

记忆中艾莎的手指进入到安娜的身体中，姐姐呼唤着妹妹的名字。

“安娜……”

记忆中艾莎的嘴唇紧贴安娜后脖的肌肤，姐姐呼唤着妹妹的名字。

“安娜！”

记忆中艾莎的重量压着安娜纤细的身体，姐姐呼唤着妹妹的名字。

“艾莎！”

妹妹终于叫出了姐姐的名字。

艾莎的身体往前一倾，整个人跪在了床边，还没等她反应过来，裙子就被妹妹半拉半掀地翻开，接着，安娜的手，穿过她两腿之间，隔着遮羞的内衣，轻轻地按摩着欲望的花蕾。嘴唇轻轻啃噬着艾莎脖子顺滑的肌肤，爱意的饥渴，似是永远得不到满足。

“这才是我的安娜嘛，好孩子。”

“我不是孩子！”

安娜的腰往前压去，那只没有爱抚姐姐的手，则捉住了姐姐的两只手腕，把它们锁在身后。阿伦戴尔的女王，也学会了姐姐的技巧，用自身的重量，把这位昔日的一国之君压在了自己的身下，她的手指在揉搓，渐渐地，湿润的花蜜，打湿了她的手指。

“我不是孩子！”安娜赌气地说道，她的大脑有些混乱，于是。她又重复了一遍刚才的话。

“我不是孩子！”

“好孩子……”

“可恶！”

安娜的手指撩开了最后的遮羞布，穿过了湿得一塌糊涂的耻毛，与姐姐的身体融为了一体。姐姐的呻吟声，那几近极乐的声音，使她的脑海一片空白。有那么一刻，她的手指，仿佛不是在抚摸姐姐，而是在抚摸自己。她摇了摇自己的头，夹紧了自己的双腿。不！我还不可以！她用自己最后的理智，在艾莎的耳边轻轻问。

“艾莎，你舒服吗？”

“安娜！”

姐姐呼唤着妹妹的名字，一声又一声，似是永无尽头。云霾盖住了月亮，微风拂过，寒风吹起，烛光熄灭。在黑暗之中，艾莎的身体突然紧绷，安娜吻了她的嘴角，艾莎的唇边，印上了妹妹口红的颜色。

“艾莎？”

黑暗中，安娜呼唤着姐姐的名字，除了喘息声，没有回应。

“艾莎？”

安娜重复了一遍姐姐的名字，艾莎依然没有反应，安娜有些怕了，她怕自己做得太过火，以至于伤害了艾莎。但是转念一想，当她还是公主的时候，她也不喜欢在云雨过后说话，两人在沉默中拥抱，或流泪，或微笑。

“艾莎！”

她第三次念出姐姐的名字。

“安娜……”

烛光亮起，寒风划过，安娜的身体被吹起，扔到床上。接着，艾莎压在了她的身上。

“谢了。”

艾莎轻声对风说道。

“接下来轮到我了。”

“艾莎？”

阳光照进了房间，安娜睁开了眼睛，艾莎已经消失不见了，枕头上依然留着姐姐的枕印以及几缕淡金色的秀发。她坐起身来，只见书桌上，文件已经叠成一沓。安娜揉了揉眼睛，下床走到书桌边上。书桌的正中间，是艾莎留给她的一封信。

“亲爱的安娜，”安娜读了出来，“那些文件我已经帮你处理好了，你今天可以睡个好觉了，以后再也不许累着自己，还有，无论多忙，都不许缺席家庭游戏时间！”

“我再也不会了。”安娜轻声地对艾莎说道，仿佛她还在这里。信的末尾，印着一行娟秀的字迹。

P.S.昨晚你的表现不错，我很满意！

啊，艾莎真是的！


	4. 失态

漆黑的夜空中，灰色的云霾慢慢流过。月亮不知躲到何处，随之消失的，则是冰冷的月光。繁星点点，有如摇曳的烛火，为黑暗镀上一层淡淡的浪漫色彩。

“我要死了……”

安娜瞪大了她蓝绿色的眼睛，棕色的秀发被香汗浸湿，紧贴在她的前额。随着身体一阵剧烈的抖动，安娜的身体弓了起来，有什么东西随着快感，如同洪水般，从她的双腿间涌出。腰间酸酸的感觉，也随着原本火烧火燎的小腹的微微抽搐，慢慢地转变成一种舒服的无力感。

“来得真快呢，小公主。”艾莎的嘴唇轻轻地贴在妹妹光滑的脊背上。安娜依然能感觉，自己两腿间有一股撩人的充实感——那是姐姐的手指，给她带来屈辱与快感的手指。

“还没做够吗？”她有些悲伤地问自己的姐姐。

“不舒服吗？”艾莎反问道，捉弄妹妹般地拔出了自己的手指，一阵失落感，旋即涌上了安娜的心中。但是这失落感也只维持了一瞬，艾莎一个翻身，姐姐温暖的肉体便重重地压在妹妹的身上。安娜能感觉到，艾莎柔软的胸脯上，两颗蓓蕾坚硬得如同宝石。那只说明了一件事情，艾莎对于她的渴望依然强烈。“好孩子，怎么可能会不舒服嘛……”艾莎的声音温柔得如同夏日里习习的凉风，吹拂着安娜不断颤动的心。也许是为了刺激安娜，姐姐把那晶莹的液体轻轻地涂抹在安娜的脸颊上，接着，又轻轻地舔了舔自己的手指。

“舒服？”安娜把头扭到了一边，眼神中带着一种芜杂的光彩，“怎么可能会舒服！”

“不舒服吗？”艾莎分开妹妹的双腿，她的食指一下接一下地摩挲着那还淌着晶莹液体的缝隙，而女王的大拇指，则配合着食指的动作，轻轻地摆弄着公主粉红色的小花蕾。安娜能感觉到，那股淡淡的酸楚再一次爬上了她的腰间，不行！还不可以！她下意识地夹紧了双腿，两只手往下伸去，紧紧地捉住了姐姐的手。

“不要！”安娜直视着艾莎的双眼，那眼中带着恋爱与欲望。沉默不合时宜地出现在了两人中间。

“放手吧，安娜，你弄疼我了。”

“艾莎……”安娜缓缓地放开艾莎的手腕，黑暗中传来了一声幽怨的叹息声，艾莎从安娜的身上爬了下来。她一声不响地捡起床上的衣物，坐在床边，一件接一件地穿上。

“艾莎……”安娜轻轻地呼唤着姐姐的名字，她不知道自己为何要呼唤她的名字，寂寞的心在胸腔里跳动着，把寂寞的血液传输到她的全身。姐姐……姐姐……你是我的姐姐……在孤寂与欲望的冲击下，安娜的思绪一片混乱，而她唯一能做的，只是看着她，把内衣的扣子扣好，然后套上内裤，穿上睡衣……不……我要！

“不要走！”

安娜把自己的身体移到床边，两只手温柔地滑过姐姐的腰间，脸蛋，则贴在女王的纱织睡衣上。睡衣很薄，很滑，安娜能感觉到，姐姐的心在跳动着，那颗心里装着的一切，就是安娜所热爱的一切，那颗心想要的一切，安娜都会双手奉上。

“还想要吗？”

安娜先是摇了摇头，然后又点了点头，鼻尖与脸庞，隔着光滑的纱裙，在姐姐的背上轻轻摩擦。

“安娜，你到底想要什么啊？”安娜感觉到姐姐的手指，正温柔地握住自己的双手。

“我……我想要……”

“你想要什么？”

“……在上面……”

两人之间一阵沉默，空气寂静无声。安娜的脸涨红着，环住姐姐腰间的双臂，仿佛生怕姐姐逃去了般，在不知不觉间，抱得愈发的紧了。

“还不是时候，安娜。还不是时候……”艾莎无奈地叹了一口气，仿佛有什么东西卡住了她的喉咙，原本轻柔的声音，听起来竟有些沙哑。

“为什么啊姐姐？”

“就是不行啦……”艾莎顿了一顿，“你真的弄疼我了，快放手吧！”

“噢，对不起……”安娜松开了手，她能感觉到艾莎的身体一阵紧绷，回想起来，自己第一次的时候也是这样，身体僵硬，不受控制，如果不是艾莎半哄半骗地给予她安慰，估计她连双腿都没有办法分开。

“安娜，实话跟你说吧，我很怕……”艾莎把自己的身子转了过来，脸上带着一丝难以言述的神情，“我怕……我怕我还不够好，我怕……”

“姐姐，你不会不够好的，我永远都爱你。”

“安娜，你不懂……”艾莎低下了头，人生第二次，安娜看到姐姐脸红，第一次脸红，是在自己的初夜“……我是听着你的呻吟声都能……都能……”

“都能什么？”

“还不明白吗？”艾莎捂住了自己的脸，“我是个很敏感的人，要是我被欲望掌控，那对你对我，都不是什么好事情。”

“我不怕！”安娜的声音很是坚定。

“你不会懂的，我是女王，我不能……”艾莎叹了一口气，“……放我走吧，安娜。”

“不许走！”安娜突然握住了艾莎的手，往床上一拉，随着女王的一声惊叫，安娜已经把姐姐压到了身下。

“艾莎，不怕的，什么敏感什么欲望我通通不懂！我只知道………”安娜撩开了艾莎的睡衣裙，食指与中指，隔着内裤，轻轻地按住了姐姐湿润的要害处，嘴角带着，一丝不易察觉的挢捷微笑，“今晚你是我的，我的！”

“安娜……”艾莎羞涩地把头扭到了一边。想要避开妹妹的目光。但是安娜并没有给给她这样的机会，年轻的公主把自己的嘴唇贴在姐姐的脖子上，在那片洁白得如同雪原一般的肌肤上，留下了一道又一道的粉红唇印。艾莎原本想阻止她这样做，但是她已经没有余裕去这样做了。妹妹压在她身上，右手的食指和中指，正隔着自己的贴身衣物，描绘着那美好缝隙的形状，而自己的内衣，不知何时已被解下，睡衣被扯开，艾莎的半边胸脯，暴露在冰凉的空气之中，妹妹的左手，环成一个球形，用掌心，用指尖，把一丝丝的温柔与温度，传到姐姐的心中，“安娜……”她再一次呼唤自己妹妹的名字，小腹中涌出一阵灼热的感觉，而双腿之间那块小小布料，已经湿得不成样子。茫然间，她想起了自己人生中第一次自浊的场景——那是她十六岁的一个雷雨夜，雷声滚滚，大雨倾盆，空气闷热，有些湿漉的被子贴在肌肤上，让她感到很不好受。而正是在那个夜晚，她把自己交给了欲望，也正是那个夜晚，她开始了这场与欲望抗争，而自己终将失败的绵长战役。

一开始，她先是夹紧双腿，轻轻摩擦自己大腿根部，以寻求那罪恶的快感，而随着隐秘部位的湿润，欲望的燃烧，这简单的抚慰，已经不能满足她那如大海一般的渴望了，不够，还不够，她的心在哭喊着。她把被子夹到两腿之间，轻轻拉扯着那块带着自己体温的布料，但那还是不够，远远不够，她的心依然在哭喊。我要什么呢？艾莎轻轻叹息，安娜，我要安娜。不知道为何，她突然露出了一个苦笑，而接着，她的手指也加入了这欲望的战场。她的指尖在那微微张开的缝隙上轻轻滑动，她不敢把手指伸进去，也不想把手指伸进去。她的脑海中思考着妹妹那豆蔻少女的美妙肉体，从发丝，到眼神，从脸上那小小的雀斑，到那构造完美的可爱脸蛋，从雪白的脖子，到那尚未发育完全的小小胸脯，从耻毛，到那有些湿润的少女密地，甚至是那小小的脚掌与精致的脚趾，幻想中妹妹身体的全部，都让她感到神魂颠倒。

“安娜……”她再次呼唤着安娜的名字，时间才刚刚过去了两分钟不到，艾莎脑海中的恶之华，便随着指尖的拨弄和窗外的雷声，在黑暗中灿烂地绽放了。她不敢低头去看，也不敢发出声音，少女柔弱的躯体弓了起来，牙齿上下停不住地打颤，空气变得寒冷，窗外的雨化成了小小的雪花，腰间酸懒懒的，仿佛绑了千斤的柔软棉絮。一股暖流，从指缝间喷薄而出，染湿了贴身衣物，也湿透了裙子与被单。

“安娜……对不起……”艾莎的身子软了下来，疲软的双腿微微张开，“安娜……我还想要……”

“那就来吧！”安娜的声音把艾莎拉回到现实中来，妹妹灵巧的手指悄无声息地拉下了姐姐湿透了的内裤。今天的艾莎和以往的都不同，往日里，她是年长的姐姐，代表着国家形象的女王，而今天的她，沉沦于欲望的海洋，安娜从来我没见过姐姐这样的失态，这样的柔软。一股作为征服者的快感涌上了她的心头，这是她第一次体会到上位的快感。噢，艾莎，怪不得你听着我的叫声都能有快感，心情愉悦的她不禁轻轻地哼起了姐姐最爱的歌曲“……let it come，let it come……”

“嘿，你要是……”艾莎的脸刷地一红，下意识地夹紧了双腿，但这根本没用，安娜的手已经再一次展开了攻势，而与此同时，妹妹还伸出了舌头，不停地舔舐着姐姐的脸蛋，“……不……安娜……这样……我……我会疯掉的……”

“那就let it go好了。”安娜的手指加快了速度，或拨或挑，或揉或压，但她始终没有进入，这是一种报复——当年艾莎也是这样做的，先是在外面狠狠地欺负她，直到她最后实在是忍受不住，双腿大张着，一边哭喊，一边求姐姐把手指放进去。这份屈辱她永远也不会忘记，正如她不会忘记和姐姐的第一次有多疼，多美好，“……姐姐，怪不得你一直不让我碰你，原来你这么下流啊啊。”她的嘴角微微上扬，没错，就是这样，就是这样刺激她。你可以是我的姐姐，我的女王，我的爱人，我的妻子……但是现在，抱歉啦，你只能是被我支配的艾莎，你只能是艾莎。

“……不……不……”随着安娜的玩弄，艾莎已经说不出完整的句子了，她的大脑，她的思绪，仿佛被七彩的光芒所笼罩，欲望的洪流，如同一道高高的水龙卷，把一切的一切，都吹到了半空之中，而所有的这一切，随着一阵突如其来的冲击，通通都落到了地面上。艾莎翻着白眼，意识的余光，能感受到又是一道暖流从自己下体喷射出来。

“姐姐真的流好多啊……”安娜舔了舔自己的手，不愧是姐妹，艾莎的味道和自己的完全一样，“……都喷出来了呢，不过接下来，姐姐……”

“不要……”艾莎有气无力地说道，一夜两次到达顶点，让她的身心都感到疲惫不堪，“不要再做了，姐姐真的会死掉的。”

“不不不，姐姐，我还要做呢……”安娜把右手的食指和中指，顶在了姐姐的入口处，一瞬之间，艾莎明白了她想要干什么，惊恐的她连忙夹紧了双腿，双手想要捂住了要害处。但一切还是太晚了，几乎是一瞬之间，艾莎的世界崩塌了，尽管已经丢了两次，少女的密道湿润，但是安娜这突然的刺入，还是让她感到了身体被撕裂般的疼痛。

“疼啊！”艾莎不禁发出了一声惊叫，安娜连忙把手指拔出来，艾莎又是一声惨叫，触目惊心的处红，染红了洁白的床单。姐姐的双手紧紧地捂住下体，缩在床边的角落里，如同受伤的小动物般，不住颤抖。安娜终于回过神来，艾莎的那里很敏感，自己冒失的挺进，给姐姐带来了无可想象的疼痛。

“没事吧？”安娜轻轻地搂住姐姐的肩，但是艾莎依然蜷缩在床边，哭个不停。

“乖……姐姐，一会儿就不疼了。”安娜回忆着自己和姐姐第一次的场景。艾莎先是吻着自己的额头，接着，是分开自己的双腿，用温柔的安慰敲开自己的心门，然后是按摩胸脯和两腿间的蓓蕾，最后，是慢慢进入受伤的身体，安抚欲望与灵魂。是的，就这样做。安娜把身体紧紧地贴在艾莎的身体上，左手轻轻地握住姐姐的胸脯，而右手，则在温柔地拨弄着姐姐已经充血变硬的隐秘花蕾，“乖……乖……艾莎，一会儿就不疼了……”随着她的爱抚与安慰，艾莎的哭声慢慢地变成了微弱的抽泣声，最后，又变成了灼热的呼吸声。安娜很有耐心地爱抚着姐姐，渐渐地，她能感觉到有什么东西淌在了自己的右手上，她知道，时机到了。她停下了手上的动作，轻轻地吻了一下姐姐的脸颊。

“姐姐……我能进到里面去了吗？”安娜的声音温柔得令人无法拒绝。

“安娜，我这个姐姐……是不是很失态啊？”艾莎转过头来，两姐妹是四目相对，也许是错觉，安娜隐隐闻到，空气中似乎弥漫着淡淡的花香。

“是很失态啦。”安娜刮了刮姐姐的鼻子，而艾莎，则娇羞地趴在她赤裸的胸脯上，两人的身份，完全对掉了，艾莎不再是那个占据主动，让她言听计从的姐姐，而自己也不再是那个总是处于被动的妹妹。

“抱歉，安娜，我……”

“可是我喜欢这样的你。”安娜的右手伸到艾莎的身体里，她能感觉到，随着自己手指的进入，艾莎的身体微微地抽搐了起来。安娜笑了，她的左手捉起了姐姐的手，让她把手指伸到自己的体内，“姐姐，我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”安娜能感觉到艾莎的手指微微分开，指尖驾轻就熟地触碰到了她最敏感的地方，她的身体轻轻一颤，嘴唇旋即吐出一声美妙的叹息。

“姐姐犯规啦。”

“这种事情……可没有规矩哦。”虽然自己的蜜液已把床单完全淋湿，但随着艾莎渐渐地找回了她占有安娜时候的自信与感觉，她美丽的嘴角微微上扬，富有技巧的手指，仔仔细细地把玩着妹妹隐秘处的每一个地方。

“可恶！”安娜的两根手指，小心翼翼地突入到艾莎身体的最深处，一阵疼痛，伴随着酸软的快感，从艾莎的小腹，一直穿到她的大脑，再由她的大脑，传到她的全身。安娜学着姐姐的样子，用力地按住身体中的某处，然后慢慢拔出，再插入，再拔出，艾莎刚刚失去贞洁的少女的密道依然很脆弱，禁不起这样的冲击，那细腻温暖的洞壁，不停地收缩，颤抖，紧紧地包裹着妹妹的手指。再一次，晶莹的体液，伴随着残余的初红，如同一条小溪，在她的大腿根处轻轻流淌。渐渐地，艾莎感觉不到自己的大脑，也感觉不到自己的身体，她的脑海中，只剩下一件事情，做！做到呼吸也停止！做！做到灵魂也丧失！做！做到宇宙最后一丝光芒也消逝！

“安娜，你好棒！”艾莎不知道是哭还是笑，一滴涎液顺着嘴角流了下来。她的身体不自觉地慢慢前倾，金色的发丝贴在了妹妹柔软的胸部上。安娜的手指很厉害，艾莎感觉自己就像是被她推下了悬崖，然后在半空中被妹妹接住，再被推下悬崖，再在半空中被接住，如此往复，在到达顶点的边缘徘徊。啊，这种感觉，是如此熟悉女王突然有些恼了，她觉得自己似乎是被妹妹玩弄了。安娜，看着姐姐如此的失态，你一定……一定很愉悦吧，不！不能这样！我可是阿伦戴尔的女王！一想到这，艾莎

“姐姐……慢一点……慢一点……”

艾莎的身体再次剧烈地抖动，安娜能感觉到，姐姐的密道突然缩紧，温暖的褶皱，紧紧包住了自己的手指。接着，又是一道暖流，从姐姐的身体里流了出来。也许是已经到达过两次顶点缘故，这回艾莎并没有流出多少体液。她的睡衣裙已经滑落到了腰间，两颗美丽的蓓蕾，在雪白的胸脯上耸立着，修长的双腿间，女王的绛唇已经被安娜蹂躏得不成样子，一朵诱人的粉红色鲜花，在洁白的肌肤上绽开着，湿润的耻毛上粘着少女纯洁的象征与蜜液。

“还不够，姐姐……”

“你还想做吗？”艾莎有些诧异地看着自己的妹妹，妹妹的脸上，挂着意味深长的笑容，眼神，好似一只饥渴的野兽。艾莎闭上了眼睛，不知为何，一股深深的疲惫涌进了她的心底，

“……对……”

“不要了吧，姐姐很累了。”

“不许走！”还没等艾莎反应过来，安娜就占据了姐姐的嘴唇，安娜用尽全力去纠缠姐姐的舌，两根粉红时间不知道过了多久，安娜的身体，艾莎的灵魂，再一次，被无边的欲望唤醒。

“安娜……”

“不会放过你的！”安娜把姐姐的腿扛到自己的肩膀上，接着，她也分开了自己的双腿，姐姐和妹妹的隐秘嘴唇，漂亮地接起了吻。接着，妹妹用右手的食指与大拇指，轻轻地捏着了姐姐双腿间充血的蓓蕾。

“太过分了，安娜！”

“过分吗？”安娜赌气似地把腰往前用力一顶，同时手指猛地发力，一阵眩晕如同潮水般涌上了女王的脑袋，滚烫的热泪划过她燥热的脸庞，噢，可怜的女王啊，这位高贵的女王几乎是下意识地用尽全身力气向前爬去，想要这带着微微疼痛的致命快感，可是这又谈何容易。安娜紧紧地捉住她的脚腕，把姐姐的大腿分到最开，艾莎每动一下，她就狠狠地冲击一次。

“爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你……”

“不……安娜……饶过姐姐吧……”

“爱你！”


	5. 醉酒

艾莎的目光穿过人群，被酒精切割成一片片的意识拢在一起，聚到安娜身上。灯光、喧闹、繁华……这些成人世界中的奇妙幻象变得越来越模糊，而妹妹安娜的形象则变得越来越清晰。艾莎看着她，看着她的安娜，仿佛世界只剩下了她……

不！我一定是喝醉了！

艾莎晃了晃自己那仿佛被巨石砸中的昏沉脑袋，高昂起头，挺直脊背，大口地把空气吸入肺部，酒吧中那淡淡的威士忌味令她沉醉，她忍不住又拿起了手中的酒杯，把琥珀色的冰凉酒液倒入胃中，温吞吞的舒服感觉旋即如同潺潺细流一样流遍全身。她还在看着安娜，她的妹妹，那个她最爱的人。

不！我应该没喝醉。

艾莎又晃了晃她的脑袋，酒杯里的酒已经所剩无几，即将融化的冰块孤独地躺在杯底，窥视着同样孤独的她。为什么呢？我为什么在这里呢？又为什么要喝酒呢？艾莎自己问自己，但思绪与记忆仿佛被热带季风带到大海的树叶一样了无踪迹。我一定是醉了，哈！安娜，我好热！她依然看着安娜，她的目光一直停留在妹妹的身上，世界已经变成了一片空白，只剩下了安娜，我的安娜……

艾莎站起身来，高跟鞋与光滑的地板相触，让她险些滑倒。艾莎扶着吧台，定了定神，确认安娜的位置，然后大步流星向前走去。一、二、三……她在她的脑海中轻轻地数着步数，而安娜的脸庞越来越近，越来越近，七、八、九……十一，之后是多少来着？艾莎想不明白，但这都不重要了，不重要了，艾莎露出了一个微笑，眼中似乎流下了两行热泪。不重要了……安娜……

“安娜！”艾莎轻声呼唤妹妹，那声音听上去都不像是自己的。

“姐姐，你为什么……”还没等安娜回过神来，姐姐的嘴唇就贴在了妹妹的脖子上。安娜下意识地想用手推开艾莎，但是艾莎抱得是那样的紧，好似永远都不会松开。

“艾莎，放开我！”安娜的声音中半是惊恐，半是哀求。艾莎照做了，她的双手缓缓松开，两个人的目光穿过时光与黑暗，在喧闹的空气中交汇。艾莎的脸上挂着晶莹的两道泪痕，淡淡的妆容有些化了，她看着她，而她又看着她，她在思考些什么呢？她爱我吗？艾莎看着她，酒精的作用褪去了一点，恐惧伴随着悲哀如潮水般汹涌而来。艾莎的喉咙中干得就像是沙尘暴吹过的沙漠，无法呼吸。我为什么要做这样的事情？为什么？世界慢慢地崩塌，自己仿佛坠入伸手不见五指的黑暗深渊……

“原……谅我……”艾莎低下了头，支支吾吾地憋出一句话，心脏跳得飞快。

“姐姐，什么都不要说了。”

“可是……”

还没等艾莎说完，她就感觉到有什么温暖的东西轻轻地贴在自己左边的脸蛋上。

“回家吧，姐姐……”

“回家。”

艾莎点了点头，手近乎本能地紧紧握住衣角，在黑暗中，她的脸在发烫。安娜嘴唇的触感细腻且柔软，如同细一道抚摸脸庞的暖风，轻轻地吹过了她的心田。尽管嘴上答应着，但是身体却完全失去了控制——她仿佛那被扔到幸福海洋中的游泳运动员，在无边的喜悦中迷失了方向，不知所措。

“安娜……”她再次轻声呼唤着妹妹的名字。

“我在这！”安娜握住了艾莎那紧紧捉住衣角的手，四只手交叠在一起，温暖互相传递。

“走吧……”

安娜拉起了艾莎的手，往门外走去。

回家的路上，艾莎和安娜都一直保持着沉默。两个人都因为酒的缘故不能开车，只能坐晚班公交车回去。车厢里人不多，空气寂静，如果不是安娜紧紧地握住自己的手，艾莎都以为自己来到了世界的尽头了。

“能一直握着我的手吗？”艾莎轻声耳语，声音胆怯得就像是被雨淋湿的猫。

“当然。”安娜说。车辆不时颠簸，窗外的路灯往她们的身后跑去，时间慢慢流逝，她们的手一直是握着的。

下了车，进了家门，两个人依依不舍地分开了已经被汗浸湿的手。安娜去洗澡，而艾莎则打开了冰箱，拿出了平时做饭用的葡萄酒，用马克杯倒了一杯，一饮而尽，冰凉的酒液顺着喉咙直达胃部，酒吧里那种昏沉的舒服感觉再次回到脑袋里，艾莎又给自己倒了半杯，这次并没有一口气喝完，而是小小地泯了一口。

好多事情都想不透呢，艾莎闭上了眼睛，浴室里稀里哗啦地传来冲澡的声音。艾莎一边泯着酒，一边借着醉意，想象着水流是如何顺着妹妹身体的曲线流到地板上的——先是头发，接着是脸蛋，然后是柔软的胸脯，拥有完美曲线的腰部，大腿，以及藏在中间的秘密，最后是那十根如同宝石般的脚趾……艾莎的身体不自觉地靠在冰箱柜门上，她努力地克制着自己的想象力，但是那画面却怎么都挥之不去，不仅如此，她愈是想抹去这画面，这画面就愈是清晰，她仿佛成了打在安娜身上的水滴，温柔地抚摸着妹妹的身体。

莫非我得和她……

艾莎再次摇了摇头，这是今晚第几次摇头呢？记不起来了，酒精使她忘却了许多事情。和妹妹睡觉？多么荒唐，多么……她摸了摸自己那被安娜吻过的脸蛋，用那只刚才被安娜握过的手。自两人成年以来，这样拉手与这样亲吻，都是初次。这让艾莎有一种奇妙的感觉，仿佛这一切都不曾发生过。不！这不该是我的错觉！这不该是！

艾莎把酒杯中的酒液一饮而尽，她想再往杯中加一点，但是酒瓶已经空了。艾莎叹了口气，酒喝得再多，迟早有一天都会喝完的，这是无可奈何的事情。无论如何，她都得面对她，面对自己，面对爱与渴望，这是她不能逃避的事情。

艾莎把马克杯放到厨房的洗漱台上，陶瓷撞击的声音有些刺耳，但这都无所谓了，一点都无所谓了。她似乎是要确认些什么似的大步走到浴室门前，手指重重地敲在了浴室门上。

“安娜……”

“什么事啊？”

“我想进去！”

“姐姐，我在洗澡啊。”

“让我进去！”艾莎又说了一遍。

“可是……”

“让我进去！”

“好吧……”

水流声戛然而止，接着是拖鞋与湿漉漉的地板相撞的声音。然后，门开了，艾莎看着安娜，她的头发还在滴水，脸颊因为热水澡的缘故而变得通红，一条厚厚的白色浴巾裹着少女那曼妙的身姿，蒸汽萦绕，安娜就这样站在艾莎的面前，如同一颗滴着欲望汁液的苹果，诱惑着喉头干渴的艾莎。

“姐姐，怎么……”

安娜话还没说完，艾莎就推开了浴室的门进来。怎么可能受得了？又怎么可能忍得住？我果然还是要和她睡觉的吧！这是艾莎脑中闪过的最后的念头，在这个念头闪过的下一个瞬间，她就把自己的妹妹用力地捉在怀中，用嘴唇不顾一切地亲吻着她！我的！你是我的！我的！

“姐姐！艾莎！姐姐……”不知是出于渴望，还是出于抗拒，安娜有些哀怨地呼唤着姐姐的名字，但无论是出于抗拒，还是出于渴望，这叫声都深深地刺激了艾莎，她的左手在不知不觉间握住了妹妹的胸脯，疯也似地揉搓着，而大腿，则与什么东西在纠缠摩擦。渐渐地，安娜的呼唤被粗重的喘息与细细的呻吟所代替。

“你是我的……”艾莎咬住了妹妹的耳朵。

“你的……”安娜把头靠在姐姐的肩膀上，湿漉漉的头发贴在艾莎的脸上，不知何时，那条可怜的白色浴巾褪到了妹妹的腰上。这是艾莎的初次，而艾莎也清楚，这同样是妹妹的初次，但两姐妹的身体，似乎生来就要在一起般，慢慢地变得有默契了起来——安娜的胸脯伴随着剧烈的呼吸，如同敲击乐般，有节奏地一起一伏，而艾莎的动作，则像是那钢琴师弹奏乐曲般，配合着妹妹的反应，一点一点地敲出美妙的音符。一，二，三，四，二，二，三，四！寂静的空气中，响起一曲动听的双重奏。

“安娜，加油……”

“不要……”

“不要什么？”

“不要说话！”

艾莎照做了，沉默虽然是恨之所以开始，但在此时，却成了一杯温吞吞的烈酒，诱惑、温暖着两个人的心。呼吸、心跳，这些人赖以为生的动作，仿佛变得不再重要。安娜的嘴唇一张一合，不时被姐姐吻住。然后，她想说些什么，又没有说。再然后，是一片空白，一片如雪一样的空白，涌进了妹妹的大脑中，吞噬了一切。安娜趴在姐姐的胸前，完蛋了，真的完蛋了！安娜闭上了那双带着泪花的美丽眼睛，身体不断颤抖，肌肉不听使唤，完蛋了，这回真的完蛋了。

“没事吧？”艾莎轻轻地抚摸着妹妹湿漉漉的头发，眼中尽是温柔。看着妹妹如此“痛苦”，一阵愧疚感涌上心头，我怎么可以做这样的事情！她可是我的妹妹啊！妹妹啊！

“姐姐错了……姐姐错了……原谅姐姐好不好？好不好？”

“还想要……”安娜有气无力地说道，“这一次，我想……再激烈一些……”

艾莎扶着安娜，慢慢地走出了浴室。那条可怜的洁白浴巾，就这样被遗忘在浴室的地板上。两个人一点一点地踱到了床边。这短短的一路，艾莎的目光总是忍不住往安娜身上飘，每一眼，都让她神魂颠倒，不知如何是好。

“你真迷人……”她轻声说道。

“因为我是你妹妹啊。”安娜也轻声回应。

一到卧室，艾莎也顾不得安娜那湿得一塌糊涂的身体，一把就把她扔到了床上。接着，她重重地压在了妹妹的身上，贪婪地吻着安娜身上的每一部分。嘴唇、脸蛋、脖子、肩膀、胸脯、小腹，往下，再往下，她都吻了一遍。

“等等……”安娜突然按住了姐姐的头。

“你不是想要吗？”艾莎一脸狐疑地看着妹妹。

“姐姐……我想看你……”

“看什么？”话刚出口，艾莎就懂了，自己还穿着那湿透的衣服呢，“抱歉啊，是姐姐不好。”她张开双腿，坐在妹妹的腰上。她今天穿的是白色的衬衫，白里透红的肌肤紧紧贴住湿透了的面料，黑色的内衣若隐若现，金色的头发是盘在脑后，如同黑夜中的永恒星辰，在宇宙中闪烁生辉。

“想看吗？”

“想……”

“那就看吧。”

艾莎捉起安娜的手腕，坚硬的纽扣与指尖轻轻触碰，滑过布料间的缝隙，一颗接着一颗。安娜紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇，随着艾莎的身体逐渐暴露在她眼前，她的眼角不禁渗出一点泪花，甜丝丝，酸软软，她是想拥有眼前这个人，眼前这张脸啊。

“还想要继续吗？”艾莎把内衣和白衬衫往床边一丢。

“艾莎，我爱你……”

“我也是。”

艾莎转过身去，把妹妹压在身下，接着，又是亲吻，这次吻得比在浴室那次更久、更温柔，两个孤独的肉体，在如水一般的柔情下，仿佛融为了一体。妹妹，就是姐姐，而姐姐，又是妹妹。舌头，牙齿，嘴唇，胸前的蓓蕾，每一寸的肌肤，她们都百分之百地交给了对方，她们百分之百地属于对方。

“如果早点知道姐姐的心情该多好啊。”

“现在也不晚。”

“太晚了，艾莎。”

“不，爱你，永远都……”

两人再次接吻。

“爱你……”

不知何时，两个人已经一丝不挂地坦诚相对。艾莎轻轻地，小心翼翼地把自己身体中最隐秘的部位，贴到了妹妹的身上。她能感觉到妹妹的温度，妹妹的味道，妹妹的渴望。于是，她开始慢慢地挪动身体，摩擦、进攻、向前推进……如此反复。

“艾莎，你……好棒……”

“你也是……”

“爱你。”

“爱我？”

“爱你！”

“爱你！！！”

艾莎逐渐加快了速度，安娜也紧紧跟随姐姐的舞步。接着，脑海中的洪水淹没了世界的一切，随着一阵头晕目眩，两人倒在床上，接吻，紧紧相拥，然后又是接吻。

“再来一次吧。”

艾莎轻声说道，安娜微微点头。她们当然知道，肯定不止一次。毕竟，离天亮还有一段时间。


	6. 加冕

艾莎女王的加冕典礼刚刚过去三小时，我们敬爱的女王就失踪了，这可真是一件不得了的事情。

“我们该怎么办，安娜公主？”

阿伦戴尔全国上下都乱成了一锅粥，大臣们跑到了年轻的公主面前寻求意见，尽管过去几年里，阿伦戴尔没有君主，政务处理全都由他们完成，但今天可是加冕日啊！今天缺了谁都可以，就是不能缺她和公主。

“不要怕，她应该还在阿伦戴尔。”安娜公主安慰他们，她的眼中似乎闪烁着耀眼的光芒。

“要我帮忙吗？”人群中有一个人高声问道，安娜一眼就认出那是汉斯王子，她报以微笑。

“不用了，谢谢你的热心，但是阿伦戴尔的事情，还是阿伦戴尔人来解决吧。”

“可是……”

“谢谢你。”安娜转过身去，智慧着大臣与人民去往不同的方向寻找自己的姐姐，那苗条纤细的身段下，藏着一个睿智冷静的灵魂，有那么一刻，人们都把她当成了阿伦戴尔的女王。

“你去那边……”

“森林里也要好好找找……”

“你们跟我来，王宫那边我负责……”

安娜的气度非凡，指挥果断且有序，仿佛一切胸有成竹。待到每个人都在寻找艾莎之时，她趁着无人留意，溜进了宴会厅旁的一个小房间里，这是个很隐秘的房间，全阿伦戴尔，大概只有几个人知道，而我们的安娜公主，恰好就是其中一人。

“亲爱的姐姐，我……我们终于见面了。”

大家都在寻找的女王，就在这个房间里。谁都没想到，捉走艾莎的，正是他们的公主。此时此刻，艾莎女王的双手与双脚都被紧紧地绑住，不能动弹，加冕穿的裙子被翻到腰间，用几根别针别住，蓝色的吊带丝袜以及白色的贴身衣物，完全暴露在妹妹的视线当中，她甚至连声音也无法发出，被丝带缠住的嘴巴，只能不停地发出呜呜呜的悲鸣，口水早已湿透了丝带，顺着丝带往下滴。现在的艾莎，哪里有一点女王的样子，倒是安娜，她看着面前的姐姐，一脸自信与得意，像极了一位征服者。

“姐姐，我们终于见面了。”安娜用右手食指指尖轻轻挑起姐姐的嘴角，接着，又轻轻拨开堵住姐姐嘴巴的丝带，还没等艾莎喘上一口气，安娜就迫不及待地吻了姐姐。接着，她又马上松开嘴唇，退后一步，如同欣赏一件艺术品般，欣赏着自己的姐姐。

“你今天好美，我的姐姐，我要好好看看你。”

“安娜，为什么？为什么要做这样的事情？”

“不为什么，只是因为……”安娜笑了笑，“我只是想要好好看看你，好好地……”

“安娜，你放开我。”

“会的，我亲爱的姐姐，我会的。”

“你不知道你在做什么！”

“我知道，艾莎。”

“不！你不知道！”

“艾莎，我的姐姐，你知道这些年没有你我是怎么过的吗？”安娜靠近姐姐，撩起了自己的裙子。艾莎能感觉到，有一样温热潮湿地东西，正贴在自己的长筒袜上。艾莎不敢想象那是什么，她也不敢想象安娜到底要做些什么，她只感觉到，魔法在她身上翻腾着，空气似乎寒冷了几分。

“安娜，你不能这样做，我们不能这样做……”

“闭嘴！”安娜饥渴地吻住了艾莎的唇，不，那已经不能算是吻了，安娜的舌头，肆无忌惮地征服着艾莎口腔的每一处。而在吻的同时，安娜的身体也没有消停，有个柔软细腻的东西，在艾莎的大腿处上下摩擦，那东西分泌的温热液体正刺激着她的神经，湿润着她的身体。

“艾莎，我忍得好辛苦啊。”安娜放开艾莎的唇，脸上半是愉悦，半是忧伤。

“我有好多话想和你说，艾莎。”

“安娜，我们这样做是不对的。”艾莎想把头扭到一边，但安娜并没有让她这么做，她抱住姐姐的头，两人以额头抵额头，四目相对。

“没什么不对的，艾莎，爸爸妈妈才是错的。”安娜加快了身体摩擦的速度，艾莎体内的魔法愈发强烈，她用尽自己全部的力量，努力压制着，“我不知道我和你做错了什么，他们要把我们分开……”

“安娜，他们……”艾莎本想说什么，但是话到喉咙，欲言又止。她不能让妹妹知道自己的秘密。

“我们以前那么亲密，你是唯一一个可以和我说话的人，该死的，我每次见你，你都……”一滴眼泪滑过安娜的脸颊，但她马上擦掉，“你今天好美，我喜欢你，我要你！一次也好，要你！”安娜的双眼慢慢开始上翻。

“安娜……”艾莎一阵心痛，自己被锁在门内，孤独寂寞，痛苦无比，可安娜何尝不呢？这该死的魔法！眼泪在她的眼眶里打转。

“不许哭……艾莎，你是阿伦戴尔的女王Zz把妆哭花了，等下你就没办法参加晚宴了……啊……啊！”安娜提醒艾莎，而与此同时，她的身体似乎发生了什么可怕的变化，先是一阵颤抖，接着，有什么喷洒到艾莎的大腿上，艾莎不敢看自己的妹妹，只能闭上眼睛，默默地地承受这一切。

“姐姐，我爱你啊！”安娜的身体往前一倒，压在了姐姐身上。两个人的心脏贴到一起，砰，砰，砰，砰……姐妹的心跳竟意外的同步。

“艾莎，我要记住这一天，着美好的一天。”在休息了一刻钟以后，安娜蹲了下来。

“我今天要要走你的初吻，这是我第一件战利品。”

安娜拔姐姐的贴身衣物，从耻毛，一直吻到花蕊处。艾莎能感觉到，自己身上的魔力，有那么一瞬间，已经要喷涌而出了。忍住艾莎，你可以的，忍住！

“第二样……”安娜吻毕，又解开艾莎一边的长筒袜吊带，接着又脱下了姐姐的鞋，她把刚才沾有自己体液的长筒丝袜，从姐姐身上剥了下来。

“这东西归我了。”


	7. 两个姐姐

时间走过半夜两点半，艾莎睁眼醒来，旁边躺着另一个自己。

“你是谁？”艾莎明知故问。

“我是你。”另一个艾莎看着她的眼睛，仿佛可以看透她的灵魂一样。

“为什么你会在这里？”

“具体原因我也不清楚，但我就是你这一点，应该是没错的。”另一个艾莎漫不经心地说道，她的模样和艾莎一模一样，只是头发是黑色的，“安娜，我的安娜呢？”

“你的安娜？”

“我的安娜，是的，她在哪里？”

“我们分房睡。”

“唉，我倒是忘了这一点，你真是个胆小鬼。”另一个艾莎笑了起来，那笑容让艾莎感到不快且恐惧，“你就留在这里吧，我去找她了。”

“你去找她做什么？”

“你知道的我想做什么的，那是你一直想做又不敢做的事情，胆小鬼。”

另一个艾莎下了床，皎洁的月光打在她的身上，也许是艾莎的错觉，也许是月光的缘故，另一个自己的身材虽和她差不多，但却又……艾莎下意识地吸了一口凉气，黑发艾莎仿佛一颗粘着清晨露珠的香甜禁果，全身都散发着淡淡的情欲味道，她赤着脚，啪嗒，啪嗒，脚步声如同雨水落地。

“你来不来？”黑发艾莎转头问她。

“我……”

“不等你了。”

她消失在了艾莎面前。

时间一分一秒地过去，窗外的云霾来来去去。艾莎把枕头抱在怀里，一切都来得太突然，以致于她都不敢确认，这是真的。

她去了安娜房间，要干什么呢？

不要，艾莎，你……

我们是姐妹……

唔……唔……

那里不可以……

我……我……

艾莎……

不行了……

空气寂静，没人说话，但是四周还是很吵。艾莎把耳朵堵住，但是她还是能听到空气中的呻吟与呼吸。她能看清楚，另一个自己的真实想法，因为曾几何时，在那些黑漆漆的夜晚，她也做过这样的梦，梦到自己做的那些可怕的事情。那个人，就是她自己。

艾莎……你为什么不来？

你也要来啊。

我爱你……

“不，不，不，走开，安娜！”

姐姐，救我……

“走开，安娜……”

救我……

此时此刻，安娜的房间。

黑发艾莎颇有成就感地看着自己的作品，可怜的安娜公主坐在床上，一丝不挂，双腿被屈辱地分开，所有的秘密毫无保留地暴露在她面前，脚踝处被冰镣铐锁住，双手也同样。她的嘴巴，被一块布料堵上，那是她自己的贴身衣物。

“之前的我真该死，居然错过这样完美的东西。”

她爬上了床，安娜的眼神，不知是恐惧还是激动。但这都无所谓了，她现在什么都不能做。黑发艾莎先是用手掌轻轻摩擦着妹妹的耻毛，接着，再用右手的大拇指和食指，温柔地分开妹妹最深的秘密。

“好美啊。”

她的食指的指甲，轻轻往上一跳，正正揩过妹妹的谷实。安娜的身体微微一颤，神经的某处被触动。

“你怕吗，安娜？”

安娜点了点头，又马上摇了摇头。

“你到底是怕还是不怕？”

安娜这次点了头。

“不怕，不怕，她很快就会来救你的，但在那之前，我想好好玩一玩。”黑发艾莎笑了笑，食指上下跳动，如同弹竖琴般，飞快地刺激着安娜的，不一时，安娜的脸上已经浮现出两片红晕，身体的某处，冉冉流水。这样的你，真的很可爱啊。黑发艾莎向前一探，夺取了妹妹的“初吻”。

“好了，不这样玩了，她很快就会来了。”黑发艾莎开始宽衣解带，衣服褪净后，她躲到安娜的身后去，双手，轻轻掰开妹妹的花朵，“不过，她不是来救你的，安娜。”

她笑了起来，而可怜的安娜，我们可怜的安娜，除了发出呜呜呜的声音以外，什么，都不能做，什么都，不能做。

“安娜！安娜！”

艾莎推开了安娜的房门，她终于下定决心，来救妹妹了。可她刚进房间，马上又捂上了眼睛。安娜的，还有另一个自己的肉体。正毫无保留地展现在她面前，而更加过分的是，再那一瞬间，她能看到，一双手，分开妹妹那含苞待放的花朵，把最深处的花蕊剥开给她看。

“你来了，我们玩得很开心呢。”

“你放开我的妹妹！”

“是我的妹妹。”黑发艾莎轻轻吻在了安娜的脖子上，不，不能说是吻，艾莎能看到，另一个自己，用牙齿和嘴唇，咬住了安娜，而安娜，也随着她的动作，露出了一个，半是痛苦，半是愉悦的表情。

“她真美味。”

“你……你……”艾莎冲了上去，但是却被一道力量弹开，那是她自己的魔法。她站起身来，再往前冲，但还是被弹飞。

“愤怒吗？”

“无助吗？”

黑发艾莎的双手开始抚摸安娜，从胸部到腰间，再到双腿。

“你想要吗？”

“她是我的妹妹！”艾莎用手团起一团蓝色的魔法，空气似乎冷了许多。

“你要是打中她，就万劫不复了。”

艾莎迟疑了，魔法逐渐消散。

“你想要吗？”黑发艾莎开始揉搓安娜的秘密之地，她的动作温柔且细腻，安娜的头往后一仰，双眼因为快乐而慢慢翻白。

“她是我的妹妹，我的妹妹。”

“也是我的。”黑发艾莎扯下堵住安娜嘴的遮羞布。

“艾莎……艾莎……”安娜哭喊着，那声音不知是凄厉，还是愉悦。

“我在这里，安娜。”妹妹沦为了玩物，可是自己却什么都不能做，艾莎心疼又发急，可这，还不是最让她感到难过的，从刚才进房间开始，艾莎就能感到自己的身体在渴求些什么，那平日里只潜藏在梦境中的罪孽，那些让她留恋又抗拒的致命诱惑，现在正一点一点地涌上她的脑海。

“艾莎，难道你不想要吗？”

”不，我不想要，她是我的妹妹。”

“你还要说这句话几次！对自己，要诚实一点，我能感觉到，你这里……”她指了指艾莎的裙子，“已经在想要了。”

“胡说！”

“艾莎，我就是你，你没必要对我撒谎。”黑发艾莎在床单上擦了擦手，把手往自己身下伸去，抽出，艾莎看得分明，她的指尖沾上了一丝淡淡的晶莹。

“艾莎，你知道为什么我会出现吗？”

“因为我就是你啊。”

“长久以来，你一直爱着你的妹妹，但是你却没有勇气去爱她。你觉得那是罪恶，是不对的，为此你不断伤害自己，压抑自己……”

“艾莎……”

“艾莎……”

“其实你很清楚，安娜也想要你。只是你不愿承认罢了。”

“艾莎……我想要你……”

“艾莎……”

“过来吧，另一个我，我们一起爱她，永远……”

“我们一起爱她，永远……”

艾莎一步又一步，赤脚走路的声音啪嗒啪嗒，如同雨水滴落大地。她走到黑发艾莎和安娜身边，坐下，吻在了安娜的唇上，这个吻很长很长，似是永无尽头。

一吻终了，安娜轻声说。

“姐姐……我想要你……”

“安娜，乖，我这就来。”艾莎解开睡裙，让自己变得和妹妹一样，一丝不挂。

“准备好了吗？”

“快一些……”

两位艾莎把手指伸入安娜的花朵中，妹妹露出了痛苦且愉悦的表情，眼泪顺着脸颊流下，两位艾莎吻干了她脸上的泪珠。接着，她们同时把两根手指手指抽出，安娜贞洁的鲜血就粘在上面。

“疼吗？”

“疼……疼……”

“抱歉。”

“不用抱歉，艾莎，我……”

安娜又哭了，这回艾莎知道，妹妹的确是希求着自己的，她知道，安娜爱她。

“我们爱你，安娜，永远！”

她们无比爱惜地把手指上的血舔舐，接着，又放了进去，一下接一下。两个人近乎同步，安娜的声音如同海浪声般，轻柔却又富有力量。

“艾莎，我很高兴。”

“我也是……”

“艾莎，我想一直都这样下去。”

“安娜……”

两个人同时开始加快速度，安娜的全身都在颤抖。在巨大的幸福中，安娜到达了天堂，镣铐也随之消失，失去束缚的她，以全身的气力，紧紧抱住了艾莎，肌肉紧绷的腿，也夹住了艾莎的腰，她哭喊着，叫着艾莎的名字，然后，瘫软在了姐姐身上。

“祝你幸福，另一个我。”黑发艾莎轻声说，她先是吻了安娜的脸颊，接着，是她自己的唇。

“我爱你们。”

两个人再一次把手指伸进安娜的体内，两个人轮流占有着安娜的唇，妹妹的胸脯，也被姐姐的手爱抚着。

“安娜，我们也想要。”

黑发艾莎和艾莎的火焰都已经被点燃，双腿之间流出的欲望潮水，湿透了床单。安娜的左手与右手，一前一后，艰难地搜寻着姐姐的花朵。

“安娜！”

“安娜！”

姐姐们同时发出了呼唤，虽然艰难，但安娜还是找到了姐姐的城门。点点血迹，洒在了床单上，仿佛是在宣告，从今日起，艾莎就属于安娜，从今日起，她们就属于彼此。

“安娜，我爱你。”

“安娜，我爱你。”

“姐姐，姐姐，我想我们一起，一起到天堂。”

“一起……一起……”

熊熊火焰在燃烧，三具躯体同时在取悦对方。她们爱着彼此，也拥有着彼此。

“我爱你们。”

三人的身体同时到达了顶点，接着，同时瘫软在床上。混乱中，两位艾莎找到了安娜的唇，同时吻了自己的妹妹。

“我爱你们。”

第二日的太阳升起，安娜和艾莎躺在床上。床单有的地方粘着血迹，有的地方依然湿润。疲惫的身体在休憩，等待着下一轮冲锋。

“艾莎，那个黑色头发的你，去哪里了？”安娜轻声问。

“安娜，她一直都在这里。”

艾莎抱住了安娜，她会永远爱她。


	8. 冷

天气很冷，窗外下着夹着雨的雪。安娜和艾莎裹在同一张被子里，四目相对，相互取暖。

“我原来还以为你不怕冷呢，艾莎。”

“傻瓜，哪里有人会不怕冷。”

“我最怕冷了。”安娜抱紧了艾莎，姐姐的脸马上染上了一阵淡淡的粉红色，安娜胸部硬硬的某处正刺激着她的神经，薄薄的T恤根本掩盖不住那美妙的触感。

“你脸红了？”

“没有，没有……怎么可能……”艾莎努力不去想碰到她的那个东西，但是越是努力克制自己，脑海中的景象就越是清晰——那美妙的圆形与顶上硬硬的，含苞待放的蓓蕾，还有，再往下，往下……身体有些发热，呼吸开始加重，不，停下！艾莎对自己说，接着她长长地呼出一口气。

“你的呼吸好温暖。”安娜笑了起来，艾莎这时才发现大事不妙，安娜环自己腰间的手，竟越抱越紧，她根本没有挣脱的余地。

“安娜……”

“你就是脸红了！”安娜一个翻身，把自己全部的重量压在了姐姐身上。接着，艾莎能感觉到，妹妹的右边大腿已经顶到了自己的两腿之间，隔着睡裤与贴身衣物，有节奏地摩擦起来。

“等等，安娜，等等！”

“不行，我好冷，我现在就想要！”

“先把衣服脱了，我们再来。”

“好，我帮你。”

安娜掀开被子，冰冷的空气瞬间涌向了艾莎的肌肤，她不禁打了个寒战。安娜先是急切地脱下自己的T恤，接着是睡裤，艾莎看得分明，妹妹的贴身衣物某处，印着淡淡的水渍。

“安娜……”

“我帮你！”

艾莎的衣服被丢到一边，身上只留一件贴身衣物。她娇羞地把头转到一边，任由妹妹唇舌不停游走。安娜时而如同渴望母乳的婴儿般，吮吸着姐姐的蓓蕾不放，时而又如同贪恋美食的食客，舔舐着艾莎身体的每一处。一个接一个红印，如同绽放的粉色玫瑰，种在了姐姐的身体上。脑海与双腿中的欲望堤坝，早已锁不住渴望与爱情，泛滥成灾。

“安娜啊，安娜。”

“我爱你，艾莎。”安娜的腰不断往前顶着，她还在用大腿挑战着姐姐的极限。她的大腿早已沾上姐姐温暖的蜜液，在月光与灯光的交相辉映下，安娜光滑的大腿肌肤闪出犹如清晨露珠般晶莹的光辉。她的大脑，逐渐放弃思考，理智，有姐姐，理智那种破烂不堪的家伙什还要来做什么。她一轮接一轮的冲着锋，姐姐一轮又一轮地发出尖叫。没错，做，就算是前面是世界末日也要做下去。

突然，她能感觉到姐姐的身体一阵剧烈的颤抖。有什么喷洒到了自己的肌肤上，她知道，姐姐已经到达了天堂。她没有在进攻，只是让姐姐的头埋到自己胸前。她能感觉到，姐姐的热泪打湿了她的胸脯。

“没事的，哭出来就好，哭出来就好。”她温柔地安慰着颤抖的姐姐，空气冰冷，唯有她们相互取暖。

“安娜……安娜……”

“还想再来吗？”

艾莎没有说话，只是哭。安娜也没有说话，哭声，沉默，爱意，然后，艾莎在安娜怀里点了点头。

安娜擦干了姐姐脸上的泪，然后帮疲软的艾莎脱下早已湿透的贴身衣物。她本想好好地欣赏姐姐的味道，可是看着还喘着粗气的姐姐那楚楚可怜的眼神，她没有这样做。

“艾莎，我们继续吧。”

艾莎没有说话，安娜嘴角上扬，手指灵巧挑逗，姐姐紧咬嘴唇。

“你想叫就叫吧。”

艾莎的身体颤抖，终于发出了微微的呻吟。姐姐在忍耐，在配合，妹妹在享乐，在进攻。艾莎的腰，的身体，全都随着妹妹灵巧的 而跳着一前一后绝妙的舞。而妹妹的手指，那粘着姐姐蜜汁的手指，以姐姐的谷实为琴键，秘道为琴弦，由浅入深，由微弱的喘息，到激烈的喊叫，奏出一曲生命的赞歌，一人曲，一人舞，艾莎和安娜，灵魂交融，合二为一。

“安娜，我会死吗？”

“不会的，艾莎，不会的。”两人的四目相对，艾莎又哭了，安娜看着她的眼泪，知道她又要去天堂了。不，我不会让你这么快的。安娜停下了手指，那属于艾莎的音乐戛然而止。一阵巨大的空虚与冰冷，瞬间笼罩住了姐姐。

“怎么了？”

“艾莎坏孩子，不许哭。”安娜吮了吮粘在自己手上艾莎的蜜液，然后又把手指放到艾莎的口中。

“不许哭，你不哭，我才继续。”

“好，不哭，不哭。”

“乖孩子。”

乐曲继续，这一回安娜演奏得飞快，艾莎的腰也动得飞快，两个人都没有出声，沉默，愉悦，爱意……

然后是爆发！

艾莎的身体再一次绷紧，这回洪水来得没上次那样激烈，但是艾莎的身体却震颤得更厉害。安娜没有抱住姐姐，只是轻抚姐姐的胸口，慢慢地让这具瘫软无力的美丽肉体平静下来。

“艾莎，我爱你。”


	9. 篡位

中午时分，安娜走出了自己的房间，长长地输了一口气。

要开始了……

她朝书房走去。四周静悄悄的，除了她的脚步声以为听不见一丝声响。她的表情带着些期待，也带着些不安。她知道，自己将要做的事情，很可能会将会改变她的命运。一想到这，她就有些紧张地摸了摸口袋里那块布。

“姐姐，工作还好吗？”她打开了艾莎的房门，像小时候一样，爬到了姐姐的床上。

“唔，还行吧……”艾莎伸了个懒腰，头都没有回一下。突然，一块布就捂住了阿伦戴尔女王的口鼻。她无力地挣扎了一会儿，一股眩晕感慢慢地占据了她的大脑。安娜，我的妹妹，为什么？我……诸多疑惑随着黑暗与恐惧涌上她的脑门，很快，她就如同一滩水一样瘫倒在了椅子上了。

在确认过艾莎彻底失去意识后。安娜先是把她的衣裙褪了下来，接着是贴身的衣物。很快，那个自己朝思暮想的美丽的肉体就完全暴露在她的面前。安娜吞了吞口水，轻轻地吻在了艾莎双腿间的隐秘之地，女王的味道很棒呢。不过，现在还不是做这个的时候。药效只有十五分钟，得捉紧时间。她解开绑在自己裙子上的腰带，把艾莎反绑在椅子上。接着，她褪下自己的衣裙，把刚刚从艾莎脱下来的衣服，一件一件地穿到自己的身上。每穿上一件，安娜的脸上的笑容就多了一分陶醉与幸福。

终于，在套上了艾莎的手套以后，她穿上了艾莎身上的全部衣服。安娜走到镜子前，转了一圈，这衣服对她来说有些太大了。不过没关系，这可是女王的衣服。她回过头去，看着那个被绑在椅子上的姐姐。长久以来被压抑的欲望终于得到了释放，女王……现在谁才是女王？

安娜走到艾莎的身边，轻轻地抚摸着自己姐姐的身体。从脚踝，到大腿，再由大腿，到胸脯……这些年来，姐姐发育得很好呢。安娜想到了刚才自己穿衣服的时候不合身的窘境，内心就产生了一种想要征服艾莎的欲望。

“安娜……”艾莎终于从昏迷中醒来，她低头望去，自己的身体正一丝不挂地暴露在空气中。她下意识地想要用自己的双手去遮挡住身体的隐秘处，但是她却发现自己根本做不到。而更让她感到惊恐的是，一双手正在自己的身上不停地游走着。

“安娜，你想干些什么？”

“篡权！”安娜冷冰冰地说道。

“什么？”艾莎瞪大了双眼，她简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“艾莎，我已经受够了当什么公主了。”安娜在她耳边轻轻说道，“我亲爱的姐姐，当女王是不是特别棒啊？所有人都在关注你，所有人都在爱你，所有人……”

“不是这样的，安娜，你听我说……”艾莎有气无力地说道。

“你闭嘴！”安娜吻在了艾莎的唇上，这是个很激烈的吻，仿佛就像是要吃掉艾莎一般，良久，终于松开了她的唇，“我不稀罕那些，我只想要得到一个人的关注，一个人的爱……”

她停了下来，叹了一口气。

“我只想要那个人的世界里只有我一个，不要有别人，这难道很过分吗？”

“安娜……”

“我要当女王，这样那个人就能永远地爱我，永远地关注我了，我只想要那个人……”安娜越说越激动，声音听上去竟有些哽咽。

“安娜，如果之前有伤害到你的话我很抱歉，可是那个人是谁？”艾莎怯生生地问道，她觉得她知道答案，但是她不敢去确认。

安娜呆住了，渐渐地，她的深情变得凶狠起来。艾莎看着安娜那张愈来愈病态的脸，深深的恐惧淹没了她。往日里那个乖巧可爱的安娜，你到底在哪里？

“你问我那人是谁？你居然敢问我？”安娜狠狠地捏住了艾莎胸前的蓓蕾，一阵如同触电一样的疼痛从艾莎的胸前传来。她惨叫着，哀求着，求安娜放手。

“安娜……放手……疼……”

“这是对你明知故问的惩罚！”安娜放开了她，“最后机会，那个人是谁？”

“是我……是我……”

“这才对嘛，现在，女王要给你奖励呢。”

“什么？”

安娜把艾莎的双腿分开，把头埋在了其中，一阵麻酥酥的感觉立马传遍了艾莎的全身。

“安娜，不要……”她夹紧了双腿，想要努力摆脱安娜的爱抚。可是安娜并没有给她任何反抗机会，她尽量把艾莎的腿分得最开。随着安娜的动作，艾莎能感觉到自己的身体正在产生着异变。渐渐地，她的身体开始颤抖，血液开始沸腾，她大口大口地吸气，却仿佛什么都没吸进肺里。她大声地喊叫着，却仿佛什么声音也没有发出。而最终，艾莎的理智被快感彻底摧毁。一股热流从她身上喷涌而出，她瘫软在了椅子上。

“姐姐，你流了好多呢……”安娜擦了擦那粘在嘴角的液体，兴奋地说道。

“请……请不要说这种话……”艾莎又羞又恨，眼睛里的眼泪在不停地打转着。

“想哭，想哭就对了……”安娜得意洋洋地说道，“看来今天我能让高贵的女王不止一个地方流水了呢，哦不，应该是前女王才对。”

“安娜，你为什么会变成这样？”艾莎忍住了泪水，安娜，我的安娜不应该是这样的。

“不知道呢，不过，现在该轮到姐姐你了……”安娜一屁股坐在了书桌上，她撩开了裙子，艾莎看得分明，那是自己刚才还穿着的内裤和丝袜。安娜怎么可以……她不禁羞红着脸，转过头去。

“不要！”

“我可是女王！”安娜把艾莎的头按了下去。尽管艾莎并没有像她一样伸出舌头，但单是两张嘴唇相碰摩擦，已经让她感到兴奋不已了。

“啊……啊……现在……现在谁才是女王呢？”


	10. 画

欢乐，苦苦折磨灵魂，女神啊！请听心之声！——波德莱德《异教徒的祈祷》

细雨如同白雪般在空气中闪闪发亮，乌云在天空中飘忽不定，阳光躲在没人看见的角落，如同受伤的猫一样注视着这个世界。时值春夏交替，一切都笼罩在一层温暖湿润的水汽之中。虽说是早晨，但这景象倒更像是一个沉闷的阴暗黄昏。

艾莎坐在画室的正中央，右手提着一支画笔，面前则是一张一人高的画布。房间里很闷热，所以她只穿了一件薄薄的蓝色吊带裙。她时不时地往那块画布上加上几笔色彩，然后停下，苦苦思索着什么，然后又添上几笔，又停下……她的身上意外的洁净，只有手上沾了些色彩。她左手边的桌子上放着一杯满满的白葡萄酒——那杯葡萄酒已经放了很久了，可是她还一次都没碰过。画室里的时间在慢慢流逝着，一切循环往复。

“我进来了……”安娜用双手托着一个托盘，上面放有巧克力饼干和满满一壶的咖啡。她小心翼翼地走进了画室，然后摆在了一张茶几上，“我做了巧克力饼干和咖啡，你趁热吃吧，昨晚到现在你都没……”

“我说过多少次，不要把吃的和喝的带进画室里来……”艾莎有些不耐烦你打断了她，语气中带着责备，“要是颜料里沾了饼干屑，那就麻烦了！”

“那里不是放了杯葡萄酒吗？”

“那是我……”艾莎刚想辩驳，安娜就在她的脸颊上轻轻地吻了一下。

“不许骂我……再说我也是为了你好！”

“真受不了你这个……算了……找个地方坐下吧。”艾莎没好气地说道。她的肌肤上还留着那轻柔的触感与温热的气息。它们逐渐融化，化为艾莎思绪中一浪又一浪的热潮，打在了她的心头之上。她继续画着她的画，可这循环往复的绘画业已打断，她身体中有什么在波动着，让她难以忍受。为了让自己返回那个创作的世界中去，她拿起葡萄酒小小地泯上一口，酸甜的气息在她舌尖上慢慢地散开，她这才意识到，她的喉咙早已干渴得沙沙作响……

“安娜，你能不能……”艾莎叹了一口气……唉，这个冤家……

“我知道……”

安娜站在那张模特专用——其实也是安娜专用的高脚椅前，一丝不苟地慢慢褪下自己的衣物。肌肤与布料不时摩擦着，沉默中酝酿着甜蜜的气息。艾莎屏息着，整个过程就如同一场别出心裁的舞蹈一般让她沉醉其中，不能自拔。先是纤尘不染的洁白袜子，然后是那条淡绿色的腰带，接着是连衣裙，最后是内衣……一个完整的、美丽的肉体在艾莎的眼中如同耀眼的太阳般闪耀着，她的杯早已干涸。她提起画笔，在色彩盘上轻轻地沾上一抹色彩，然后慢慢地、一点一点地，给安娜涂上了属于自己的印记……

“是那里了……”安娜发出了美妙的赞叹声，她的声音在艾莎的脑海中幻化为缪斯的天籁。她手中的画笔飞舞着。色彩跟随着她自身的情绪，做着这七彩一样的游戏。她的感情水到渠成地融入到画中——她与安娜慢慢地成为一体，成为这画的一部分。

近了，近了，这美妙的一笔。艾莎的手越来越快，色彩开始慢慢地失控，一些颜料甚至滴在了画室的地板上。几点蓝色点在了安娜的脸上——她哭了，不是因为悲伤，而是因为欢乐！有什么东西从无尽的留白中奔涌而来，她冲击着安娜的脑门，让她在天堂般的快乐中陷入癫狂。是的，是的，就是那样，请不要停下来……

一阵剧烈的颤抖，安娜瘫软在地上，颜料流了一地……

“不会轻易放过你的……”艾莎轻柔地舔舐着安娜脸上的泪痕。然后把安娜小小翼翼地扶到椅子上去，温柔得就像是小女孩在于自己最爱的洋娃娃玩过家家一样。她继续着自己的创作，但这次没用画笔，画笔……画笔是不可能创造出这样精美的杰作。艾莎轻轻地伸出手，抚摸着她的大腿，安娜颤抖着，胸口随着呼吸不停起伏。空气潮湿闷热，而窗外的雨逐渐变大，噼里啪啦地打在玻璃上，聒噪不已。艾莎轻轻地添上了一笔，一道如同冰凉的白葡萄酒一样的味道在她口腔中散开，融化了她的心，也融化了安娜的心。舌头是画家与模特间最美丽的画笔，这点是毋庸置疑的……

“我要死了……艾莎……我是不是要死了？”安娜昂着头，张大了嘴巴。她的嘴唇是桃红色的。在众多颜色中，艾莎尤其爱这种颜色。热情的玫瑰红，纯洁的白色，最后再加上一点点魅惑的紫罗兰。她知道安娜是特意为她涂的口红，她也知道那张嘴唇将会永生永世归她所有，只属于她，不会更易。

艾莎的舌头还在不停地作着画，一种颜色尚未干透，另一种颜色便泼将下来。这幅画差不多要完成了。从画中人的眼睛就能看出这一点来——安娜的眼白正在慢慢地上翻着，呼吸逐渐急促，仿佛垂死之人的回光返照。然后，最后，最终，一股生命的蓝色，不，那可能是白色，也可能是绿色……谁也说不清楚那是什么颜色，但它就是以摧毁一切的势头冲进了画面之中。构图完美，完整分明！一幅杰作就此诞生，安娜也在快乐中彻底失去了神志，在艾莎的挑逗下晕倒了……

艾莎并没有停下来，她马上占有了安娜嘴上的那抹桃红色，让那抹桃红色彻底地从画面中消失，只剩下两人相拥的躯体……

“绝对不会放过你！”艾莎看着自己怀中那个睡得香甜的人儿，她的脸上挂着一丝不易察觉的微笑，她一定是在梦中回忆着这幅美丽的画作吧……艾莎紧紧搂住了安娜。

你是我的……

你是我……

“你是……”

“什么？”

“没什么，我画好了……”艾莎把画转了过去，画面就像是被一堆颜料泼过一样，这里一抹蓝色那里一道绿色，只能勉强地看到画中有两个人拥抱在一起。

“你画的什么啊？马蒂斯吗？亏我还当了你这么久的……”安娜突然注意到了画室中的异样。

“你的椅子怎么湿了？”

“椅子？什么？我……”艾莎脸上一红，画中的场景再一次冲上脑门。安娜露出了一个意味深长的微笑，她走到艾莎的身边，蹲下身来，艾莎的脸更红了……

“安娜乖……别……这里是画室……”

雨越下越大，天气依然潮湿温暖，画上的颜料，看来是要过很久才会干了……


End file.
